Transcription:Eternia Fitplex
(He-Man is seen lifting weights in Eternia with Tray-Norr guiding him through him) Tray-Norr: Come on! Come on! One more! You can do this, He-Man! Skeletor: Can this be the end of He-Man? Ehh. Rest it down your throat, chump. Tray-Norr: Aren't you supposed to be in spin class? Skeletor: Already spinning! Spinning! Spinning! Spinning! Aaahh!'' (Skeletor falls to the ground by accident)'' (Tray-Norr is seen at his desk) Tray-Norr: Things here at the Eternia 24 hour fitplex have gotten crazy. Ever since the Snake Mountain branch got shut down for black mauld. *giggle* Black mauld's really bad for breathing. Stinkor: Oh hey. I'll get that for you. *laugh* (Stinkor farts on a bench in front of Evil-Lyn and Beast Man) Evil-Lyn: Oh! Come on! (Beast Man's balls hang out as he uses arm weights) Beast Man: Take a picture. It'll last longer. Tray-Norr: Their professions require them to work out constantly. They either have to be ripped like gods or built like lingerie models. Or for some both. (He-Man is seen shaking his butt in front of a mirror) (Skeletor is seen lifting weights with Tri-Klops guiding him) Skeletor: This is a new personal best! Tri-Klops: Uh-huh. (Tri-Klops watches Sorceress of Castle Grayskull stretch) Tri-Klops: You're such a dirty birdy. Yeah. (Sorceress of Castle Grayskull stretches her right leg over Evil-Lyn's shoulder) Skeletor: You paying attention up there? Tri-Klops: Yeah. Skeletor: Something's obscuring my vision. Tri-Klops: Uh-huh. (He watches as they both stretch onto each other) Skeletor: The hell is that, man? It's getting bigger. Tri-Klops: Yeah. Skeletor: *small gasp* Oh my god! Get your fu**ing boner off of my- Aaahhh!'' (Skeletor drops his weight)'' (Evil-Lyn and Princess Adora are seen on the treadmill) Evil-Lyn: You care if I change the channel? Princess Adora: Really? Rachel Ray? Evil-Lyn: Yeah, so what? Princess Adora: Your name is Evil-Lyn. I thought you'd watch something a little more...Evil. Evil-Lyn: What do you think I watch when I'm on the treadmill? Faces of Death? Princess Adora: Yeah. Maybe. Beast Man: Rachel Ray's husband pays chicks to spit on him. Allegedly. Ya know. Just a fun fact. (Teela and Evil-Lyn are seen in a sauna) Teela: So that yellow skin. Is that a vitamin deficiency or? Evil-Lyn: Yeah. Unlike you, I'm all out of Vitamin-Bitch! Teela: Fine! Forget it! Anal-Lyn. (Madame Razz soon enters the sauna wearing a towel) Madame Razz: Greetings, girls. (Madame Razz removes the towel, revealing that she has huge, sagging breasts and large amounts of body hair, and sits in between Teela and Evil-Lyn) Evil-Lyn: Woah! Teela: Oh my god. (Madame Razz lifts up her leg and farts) Madame Razz: Phew. Woah. It's hot in here. I love a good sweat, but it sure makes my cooter itch. (Ram Man is seen holding weights only extending his knees. Mekaneck is also seen holding a bar, but just extending his neck) Faker: Wow. It like you guys not trying hard at all. He-Man: Look who's talking. Faker: I only affect the "durr" voice to complete the illusion that I'm you, you spray-tanned side of beef. He-Man: *angry groan* I'd kill that guy if we weren't so evenly matched! Trap-Jaw: Ya know. Maybe I could help you with that problem. (Man-At-Arms opens a door to reveal that Trap-Jaw is giving He-Man steroids) He-Man: This doesn't concern you, Duncan. Get the fu** outta here! (Static and then cut to the ending credits) Category:Transcriptions